Hidden Expedition-Titanic
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: This is based on the game "Hidden Expedition: Titanic" it's written in the players point of view and I made it look like the player was keeping a journal of the adventure. I had read a story based on another game I like and decided to do my own story. read and review and place be nice with it, this is my first attempt at this kind of story.
1. Chapter 1

**SB/Kierra: Why are we doing this?**

 _Annie: Because I read two stories that where based on games from my favorite website. Plus I felt like doing one myself._

 **SB/Kierra: Okay... so what is this one about?**

 _Annie: This one is based on the game "Hidden Expedition: Titanic" it's written in the players point of view and I made it look like the player was keeping a journal of the adventure._

 **SB/Kierra: Oh okay, so you are the 'player' and who is Bane?**

 _Annie: He is just some random guy I made up; he will reappear in another story since I am planning on doing all the "Hidden Expedition games" as a story._

 **SB/Kierra: Ah I see. We don't own anything except Bane.**

 _Annie: Enjoy._

* * *

I was relaxing one day when I got a letter in the mail from somebody I did not know. The letter read.

" _ **Dear Reader, the Hidden Expedition Adventure League has recently uncovered this extremely exciting fact: an exquisite crown, once belonged to the queen, was being shipped on the Titanic for a New York exhibition when the iceberg struck. We have an idea of where the forgotten crown may be, but it will require several dives into the wreckage to find its exact location. Along the way you will be asked to save lost artifacts and gems, which are scattered around the ship. You have been highly recommended as someone who will appreciate embarking on this grand, yet perilous adventure. Your primary mission is to find the artifacts, and most importantly, the queen's crown. Since this is such a dangerous mission, the gems you find are yours to keep. Good luck. J. Narl Spurdly. Director of the Titanic Museum Foundation."**_

Well it seems that I have a new adventure to go on, I think I will ask my good friend Sebastian 'Bane' Fitzgerald to come with me and make sure I have enough air in my tank and that I eat and rest so I have enough energy and focus to search the wreckage.

* * *

 _Day 1. Written at the end of the day._

 _Bane and I have arrived at the location where the famous ship is said to be resting on the bottom of the ocean, Bane said I should keep a journal to keep track of everything. This is my first dive of many; I searched along the deck and in the dining room for clues to the crown and to find a lost artifact._

 _I found 10 gems, five in each location, as I searched through the deck I found a baseball, a clock, a scallop shell, an umbrella, a faucet knob, a dartboard, a clover, a razor, a paint brush, a propeller, a flute, and a horseshoe. It was a lot of seemingly random things that I needed to find._

 _And in the dining room I found a wine jug, a utility belt, a mushroom, a pear, a golf club, an image of a monkey, a water logged pistol, a rusted padlock, a drum, a nautilus shell, a rusty standing mic, a mallet, and the 1_ _st_ _artifact Spurdly wanted me to recover._

 _I was to find the final page of "Make Ed Brunch" that last book ever written by the famed cooking thriller writer Mill S. Furrows. The book was published years ago when the manuscript was found washed ashore in Turkey. However, the last page and conclusion of the book has been missing since its publication. Spurdly believes the last page is probably still in the typewriter. Which it was along with a few other things he wanted me to grab that once belonged to the late famed writer._

* * *

"I found it Bane!" I said happily as I took my helmet off as he stood nearby.

"Good, how many gems did you find?" he said as he looked at me with clam green eyes.

"10. But this is only the first dive which was successful." I told him, I couldn't stop smiling as my blue eye sparkled.

"Very well, finish taking that stuff off and join me in the cabin, I have food for you to eat." Bane said before he walked away.

* * *

 _Bane is always calm, he wasn't one to get angry, and I have seen him angry... he nearly killed a guy; thankfully the cops saw that he was acting in self-defense, since the other guy had been pushing the wrong buttons. I had been the one to calm him down. Anyway I better go eat; I think I might go down once more for today before I stop for the night._

 _Dive #2_

 _I had convinced Bane to let me go down once more and this time I searched one of the many bathrooms and found a key, an image of a dog in scuba gear, an 8 ball, a wooden duck, a blue necklace, a hand fan, a toy sailboat, a life sized stuffed terrier, a tobacco pipe, an old wrench, a scrub brush, and a parasol; and in a lower bedroom I found a kerosene lamp, a sock, a pair of reading glasses, an old violin, a marlin statue, a bullhorn, a toy car, a small Eiffel tower, an old baseball, a spear, a ship in a bottle, and an old arrowhead._

 _I found 10 more gems 5 in both rooms and an old photo that I need to restore, the photo was of three men standing in front a store that looked like it sold pianos and organs. Bane had a kit that would help me restore it once I got back to the boat._

* * *

"Are you done for the day?" Bane asked me as I finished restoring the photo.

"Yes Bane I am. I'm just going to write in my journal and go to bed." I told him.

"Good." He replied as he got ready for bed himself.

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the first chapter.**

 _Annie: Review please and be nice with it._

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**

 _Annie: Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

**SB/Kierra: We're back!**

 _Annie: And with a new chapter!_

 **SB/Kierra: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the first chapter or just read it!**

 _Annie: This chapter picks up where the last one left off._

 **SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except Bane.**

 _Annie: Enjoy._

* * *

 _Day 2. Written at the end of the day._

 _A new day had dawned and I was ready to for dive number 3, I was planning on doing two dives again today and I had told Bane that as I was getting ready for my first dive of the day. I was going back to the dining room again and going to the bar to look for more gems and try to find another artifact._

 _In the dining room I found a horseshoe, a peanut (I was surprised to see that it was still intact.) a rusted cheese grater, a rusty ladle, an old padlock, a horn, a standing mic an old letter opener, and image of a monkey, an old comb, a brush and a hand fan. In the bar I found a Bugle, a cello, an umbrella, and old typewriter, a knife, a statute of a dragon, a pen and old rusty sword, an ancient skull (which I hoped wasn't a human skull.) a green decanter, a pistol, and a bullet._

 _I found 10 gems, five in each location, as I searched through the dining room again and found 5 more gems that I had missed the first time I searched the room and the bar where I found 5 gems, I found the second artifact Spurdly wanted me to recover..._

 _Which wasn't an artifact, it was an item that a survivor had lost and they wanted it back. Hollywood movies star Nerma Desmund had been on the titanic when it sank and she lost her purse on the ship and she wants it back. It was her diary, her favorite handgun, the mate to her famous blue shoes that she had worn for her acceptance speech and some key beauty tools, which almost every woman has in their purse...I know I do. If I find the complete purse she is bound to at least give me her autograph for all my hard work, which is a big plus for me since I am a fan of hers._

 _I found the items from her purse in the bathroom... And it has me wondering how did I miss that?_

* * *

"Dive 3 complete!" I told Bane.

"Good and you have another 10 gems, yes?" he asked me.

"Yep I do. That is 30 gems total so far." I informed him as he nodded and handed me a plate of food, he is such a great friend.

* * *

 _Dive #4_

 _I searched through the bathroom again, the same one I searched yesterday when I found Nerma's purse, and found 5 more gems that I had missed the first time I searched the room. In the bathroom I found a fire hydrant, a blackboard, another 8 ball, another wooden duck, rusty ice tongs, a set of musical drumsticks, another life sized stuffed terrier, a scrub brush, an old record, a ring, a green bottle and an old broom._

 _And in the galley I found a gun, another broom, another rusty wrench, a blue starfish, a wishbone, a harpoon, a silver star, another old key, a ball of string, a pair of scissors, a baseball, and a blowfish, plus 5 more gems and an old photo that I need to restore this photo was of three men inside the piano store, the same store that was in the first photo I had to restore. I took the old photo and the 10 gems up to the boat and had Bane help me restore the photo. The photo was of three men standing inside a piano and organ store, which I felt like was taken after the first old photo I restored, that had been of three men standing outside the same store as this photo._

 _I could have gone down once more but I didn't want to push it since the next dive would take longer._

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the chapter.**

 _Annie: Review please and be nice with it._

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**

 _Annie: Bye!_


	3. Chapter 3

**SB/Kierra: We're back!**

 _Annie: And with a new chapter!_

 **SB/Kierra: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this chapter or just read it!**

 _Annie: This chapter picks up where the last one left off._

 **SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except Bane.**

 _Annie: Enjoy._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Day 3. Written at the end of the day._

 _I searched a dressing room where I found a hazard light, a toy snake, a mouth piece, another sock, another typewriter, a thimble, a squash, a stove burner, an old teapot, fake grapes, another bullet, and an old domino; and in one of many 1_ _st_ _class bedrooms I found a chess piece, another ball of string, a stapler, a watermelon, another old key, another pistol, a pair of hand grips, a marble, a feather, a peach, a wooden lion's head, and a cannonball; I found 10 gems, five in each location._

 _I found the third artifact Spurdly wanted me to recover. George Lloyd Kent was genius Texas architect. He could design tall buildings in a single day. Many could recall him spinning two plastic triangles on each finger like a cowboy with his pistols. A final telegram from him read:_ _ **"stuck on something tonight. Think this is the big one."**_ _Spurdly wants me to retrieve his final design. Which I did along with a few other things that once belonged to the late George Kent in the 1_ _st_ _class bedroom._

 _Dive number 5 complete._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Did you find what he wanted you to get?" Bane asked me as I put the artifact I retrieved into a crate like the others I had brought up.

"Yeah I did." I replied as I looked at him.

"Good, come eat before you go down again." Bane said from the doorway into the cabin.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _When I went down for the second dive of the day, the 6_ _th_ _one of this adventure I searched the library and found a bunch of pennies, a globe, a flask, a saw, a compass, the captain's hat, a chalice, a fire extinguisher, a clamp, an orange, another microphone, and a gas mask._

 _And I searched the bar again for the second time where I found 5 more gems that I had missed the first time I searched the bar, and I also found another seahorse, an old coin, a dart, a pistol, and bowler trophy, a gear, a crab, another old rusty sword, a vase, another bugle, a turtle, and a mandolin and found 5 gems in the library and an old photo that I need to restore._

 _This photo was of what looked like a family of 4 standing on a cliff overlooking a lake. I took the old photo and the 10 gems up to the boat and had Bane put the gems into a large bag, I plan on giving him half the gems that I find down there. I so far have 60 gems._

 _Dive #6 complete._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the third chapter.**

 _Annie: Review please and be nice with it._

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**

 _Annie: Bye!_


	4. Chapter 4

**SB/Kierra: We're back!**

 _Annie: And with a new chapter!_

 **SB/Kierra: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the last chapter or just read it!**

 _Annie: This chapter picks up where the last one left off._

 **SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except Bane.**

 _Annie: Enjoy._

* * *

 _Day 4. Written at the end of the day._

 _This time I searched 3 rooms instead of two and Bane had told me that if I did this then I should stop after I came back up once I had what I was looking for, and I agreed._

 _I returned to the same bathroom again for the 3_ _rd_ _time and found a woman's hat, a heart shaped cutout, another cane, a green bottle, a seahorse toy, a wooden doll, a sailboat, a pair of ice tongs, an oil can, a blackboard, and an origami crane; and when I searched in sitting room 1, I found an old police hat, a goblet, a mouse trap, a walking stick, a pipe, a pedal car, a sled, a garden gnome, a broom, a fake apple, a n old rusty knife, and a fake green pepper._

 _And I also searched a storage room; I found a hand, drill, a pair of glasses, a metal scoop, a plastic seahorse, a crutch, a corncob smoking pipe, an old camera, a toy car, a coat hanger, a baseball, an alligator skull, and a rusted iron; plus 15 gems five to a room. I was surprised that I found five more gems in the bathroom that I had missed the last two times I was in there, but oh well._

 _The artifact that Spurdly wanted me to find was the original Quack, quack clock._

 _Apparently it had been a giant disaster when it was tested in 1737. People didn't respond well to the small wooden duck that originally resided inside. Many were said to surer permanent insanity as a result. The duck was promptly evicted to make room for the soothing song of the Cuckoo bird, and the clock rocketed to stardom. I found the clock in the storage room._

* * *

"Have you ever heard of the Quack, quack clock?" I asked Bane when I came back up after I found the said clock.

"No I haven't." he said.

"Well from what Spurdly said about it, it had been a huge disaster and the duck was replaced with the cuckoo bird." I told him as he nodded and put the clock away into another crate.

"How many more dives are you going to make before you find the crown?" Bane asked me.

"I don't know, I have a gut feeling that we are half way done." I told him as he nodded once again.

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the fourth chapter.**

 _Annie: Review please and be nice with it._

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**

 _Annie: Bye!_


	5. Chapter 5

**SB/Kierra: We're back!**

 _Annie: And with a new chapter!_

 **SB/Kierra: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the last chapter or just read it!**

 _Annie: This chapter picks up where the last one left off._

 **SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except Bane.**

 _Annie: Enjoy._

* * *

 _Day 5. Written at the end of the day._

 _I went down for to the ship on the 8_ _th_ _dive of this adventure I searched the galley (for the second time) and found; a safety pin, a comb, a fake yellow rose, a toy snake, a blowfish, a yellow starfish, an old broom, a stove element, a baseball bat, a rusted wrench, a hand fan, and a pair of scissors, and in the dressing room again for the second time, I found a rusted spoon, a sock, a stove burner, an old cane, an old metronome, another rusted wrench, bellows, a fake maple leaf, a bunch of fake grapes, an ice stake, a safety pin, and a mouth piece._

 _I search what once was sitting room 2 for the first time and I found another bellows, a meat cleaver, an old lantern, a stopwatch, a bunch of fake bananas, a bottle of perfume, an old flashlight, a tusk, a boomerang, an old padlock, and some white coral, and an orange starfish._

 _I found 5 more gems that I had missed the first time I searched the galley and the dressing room, and found 5 gems in sitting room 2 and found an old photo that I need to restore. I took the old photo and the 15 gems up to the boat and had Bane put the gems into a large bag, as I started on restoring the old photo, which was a group of sheep in front of some mountains._

 _Dive #8 complete._

* * *

 _Day 6. Written at the end of the day._

 _I searched the engine room and found a bunch of fake red grapes, another sailboat model, an old rusted propeller, a pencil, a monkey statue, an old radio, a fake pizza, a pair of rusted needle-nose pliers, a compass, a rusty clamp, a comb, and a kerosene lamp; and when I searched sitting room 2 again I found a pen, a pocket knife, a tusk, a wooden math triangle, a snail shell (I wonder how that got on board) a washboard, a bottle of perfume, a pipe wrench, some more white coral, a pair of shoes, another bunch of fake bananas, and a flashlight; and in the lower bedroom again for the second time I found another radio, a test tube rack, a coat hanger, an old telephone, another walking stick, another marlin statue, another toy car, a tennis ball, a toy bomb, a buoy, another pair of boots, and another bowler hat; and found 15 more gems, five to a room._

 _Spurdly wanted me to find a dinner set that once belonged to the late Egger Pouch, who had been eating nothing but eggs and wine for 98 days and was one egg short from the world record. His personal dinner set, which is what Spurdly wants me to find, of this local hero's amazing legacy is all that remains. His small but distinguished fans are bound to pay me a small fortune if I retrieve the dinner set, which I had found in the engine room of all places... it must have settled there when the ship settled on the ocean floor._

 _9_ _th_ _dive of this adventure is done._

* * *

"Do you think that you can eat nothing but eggs and wine for 100 days?" I asked Bane when I took my diving suit off after I can back up.

"No I don't think I could. That is too gross for me." He said as he shook his head.

"I agree." I said as we called it a night.

* * *

 _Day 7. Written at the end of the day._

 _I went down for to the ship on the 10_ _th_ _dive of this adventure I searched the Bandstand for the first time and found a pair of maracas, a hack saw, an accordion, a toy cannon, a bagpipe, another microphone, a slide whistle, a toy penguin, a bullet, a drumstick, a hat, and a jellyfish; and in the storage room again for the second time, I found a set of oars, another revolver, a red starfish, another rusted hand drill, a coat hanger, a wire brush, a golf club, a hand plane, a hatchet, a bunch of rare books that are no longer readable, another corncob pipe, and yet another old rusty key._

 _I search the dressing room for the third time and I found a drum, another old coin, another bullet, a bunch of fake carrots, a chimney brush, an old photo, yet another comb, a ball and mitt, another metronome, some fake leaf lettuce, another ice skate, and some fake squash._

 _I found 5 more gems that I had missed the last few times I searched the storage room and the dressing room, and found 5 gems in the bandstand and found an old photo that I need to restore. I took the old photo and the 15 gems up to the boat and had Bane put the gems into a large bag, as I started on restoring the old photo, which was a photo of 2 young kids on a donkey while another slightly older child held the donkey._

 _Dive #10 complete._

* * *

"I feel we are getting close Bane." I said as I finished restoring the old photo.

"Good, how many more times do you have to go down?" he asked.

"I don't know. My gut is telling me 4 more times." I told him as he nodded his head.

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the fifth chapter.**

 _Annie: Review please and be nice with it._

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**

 _Annie: Bye!_


	6. Chapter 6

**SB/Kierra: We're back!**

 _Annie: And with a new chapter!_

 **SB/Kierra: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the last chapter or just read it!**

 _Annie: This chapter picks up where the last one left off._

 **SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except Bane.**

 _Annie: Enjoy._

* * *

 _Day 8. Written at the end of the day._

 _I went down for to the ship on the 11_ _th_ _dive of this adventure I searched the deck (for the second time) and found; a metal heart cutout, a ship's wheel, another dart, yet another old rusty key, a treble clef shape, a domino, a faucet knob, a baseball bat, somebody's dentures (which I found to be disgusting and surprisingly still in good shape) a math ruler, a diver's suit, that still looked like it could be used, and a flute._

 _And as I searched in the office for the first time, I found a snail, a fake orange, a toy rocket car, a fake roll of bread, an old chalice, a lemon sticker, another toy bomb, a rusted crowbar, a stuffed clown fish, a portrait of some guys, and a sticker of the number 13._

 _I search what once was a 1_ _st_ _class bedroom for the second time and I found a statue of a cat, an old baseball, a cannonball (which still weighed a ton), another old key, a wig, another pistol, a spade, a skipper's hat, an egg beater, a hand fan, a marble, and some old rusted cowbells._

 _I found 5 more gems that I had missed the first time I searched the deck and the first class bedroom, and found 5 gems in the office and found the item that Spurdly wanted me to find. The manger for "Arnie the Amazing show mouse" was worried about his money making friend's well-being on the long road between shows and had built him this air conditioning unit. Small fan. Big payoff. It'll blow you whiskers back!_

 _I found it in the office_

 _Dive #11 complete._

* * *

"Some of these things he wants us to find are weird." I told Bane once I was topside.

"I agree with you on that." Bane said as we put the stuff away for transport before calling it a night.

* * *

 _Day 9. Written at the end of the day._

 _I went down for to the ship on the 12_ _th_ _dive of this adventure I searched the Grand staircase for the first time and found a pair of handcuffs, some shears, another blue starfish, a grip strengthener, a hook, a glass dragonfly, that was still in one whole piece, a spoon, a honey dripper, another heart cutout, a pen, a fake pineapple, and a crow bar; and in the engine room again for the second time, I found another pair of sunglasses, another boomerang, a ball and mitt, a coffee grinder, a clamp, a knight chess piece, another fake pizza, a protractor, a rubber chicken, a comb, a gyroscopic device (I have no I idea what the heck this thing is, let alone does) and somebody's toothbrush (gross)._

 _I search what was the sitting room 1 for the second time and I found another oilcan, an antique radio, another knife, a police hat, a violin, a broom, a telescope, another hook, yet another microscope, a BBQ fork, a lady's hat, and a mouse trap._

 _I found 5 more gems that I had missed the last time I searched the engine room and the sitting room 1, and found 5 gems in the grand staircase and found an old photo that I need to restore. I took the old photo and the 15 gems up to the boat and had Bane put the gems into a large bag, as I started on restoring the old photo, which was a photo of a man and a woman, though the woman did not look happy with the man._

 _Dive #12 complete. So far I have 150 gems_

* * *

"Two more dives should do it, Bane." I said as we ate our dinner.

"Good. How many gems do we have?" he asked.

"150 if I counted them right." I told him.

"And I'm getting half the gems right?" he asked again.

"Yep." I said.

"Good." He replied.

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the sixth chapter.**

 _Annie: Review please and be nice with it._

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**

 _Annie: Bye!_


	7. Chapter 7

**SB/Kierra: We're back!**

 _Annie: And with the last chapter!_

 **SB/Kierra: Wait this is the last chapter?**

 _Annie: Yep it is._

 **SB/Kierra: Wow... Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the last chapter or just read it!**

 _Annie: This chapter picks up where the last one left off._

 **SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except Bane.**

 _Annie: Enjoy._

* * *

 _Day 10. Written at the end of the day._

 _I went down to the ship on the 13_ _th_ _dive of this adventure, and I searched the bandstand (for the second time) and found another thermos, another slide whistle, another pair of reading glasses, toy drummer, a fish skull, a hat, another cowbell (rusted of course), another toy cannon, a watering can, a snorkel, an old nutcracker, and another bagpipe._

 _And as I searched in the bridge for the first time, I found a beetle, a preserved starfish, a bike horn, another horse shoe, a fishing reel, a sextant, a meat cleaver, some metal nuts, a rusted iron, a clay pot, another pair of scissors, and another smoking pipe._

 _Then I search what once was the office for the second time and I found a smiling sun, and small Eiffel Tower, a bunch of pennies, yet another key, a fake artichoke, a small hand broom, an old TV, another toy rocket car, a crossbow, some dynamite that is no longer usable, another fake roll of bread, and a movie ticket (which I am surprised is still in in good shape)._

 _I found 5 more gems that I had missed the first time when I searched the bandstand and the office, and found 5 gems in the bridge and found the item that Spurdly wanted me to find. Eva Kneva was the world's greatest freelance stunt violinist. She performed the feats other stunt violinist only had nightmares about. Eva was known best for being shot feet- first from a cannon into a barrel of water where she would hold her breath for an entire 9 minute solo that was so hot that the stunt was dubbed ' the Jacuzzi Technique'_

 _I found in the bandstand her violin, her bow, and the case for it and her stunt helmet._

 _Dive #13 complete._

* * *

"I think I know where the crown is." I said to Bane once I was back on the boat with everything I got from my last dive.

"Oh really? Where?" Bane asked.

"In the office, I think. I'm going down tomorrow and searching around to make sure it's where I think it is." I answered.

"Ok good, then our adventure is almost over." Bane said.

"Yep it is." I agreed.

* * *

 _Day 11. Written at the end of the day._

 _I went down for the ship for the final dive of this adventure I searched the Grand staircase (for the second time) and found another crowbar, another utility knife, a statute of an owl, a set of handcuffs, a tin pot, another bunch of fake grapes, a candy stick, a spool of wire, another grip strengthener, another hook, a frying pan, and another BBQ fork._

 _And as I searched in the Bridge for the second time, I found another iron, a shark's jaw, a thumbnail piano, another preserved starfish, an antique clock, a sickle, another hammer, some old coins, a scalloped shell, a coat hook, another smoking pipe, and a car (a real car that was damaged)._

 _I search what once was the library for the second time and I found an anchor, another compass, a ship in a bottle, a wooden spoon, a crown (not the one I was looking for since this one was plastic) a suitcase, a knight's portrait, a fake avocado, a bike wheel, another old sword, a toy lizard, and a leather satchel._

 _I found 5 more gems that I had missed the first time I searched the grand staircase, the bridge, and the library. (I still wonder how I missed them before.) I found that I had been wrong on where the crown was. It wasn't in the office, but in the storage room. The captain's safe contains the most valuable treasure aboard the Titanic. Fortunately the captain placed items around the safe to remind him of the combination. If I crake his code, the treasure is mine!_

 _The safe combination was_ _ **2**_ _._ _ **3**_ _._ _ **7**_ _._ _ **8**_ _._ _ **5**_ _._ _ **5**_ _._ _ **9**_ _._ _ **4**_ _._ _ **10**_ _._ _ **1**_ _. The safe contained the queen's long lost crown and other stuff. The other items I can keep along with the gems._

 _Dive #14 complete_ _._

 _Total gem count: 180 gems, half will go to Bane so he gets 90 and I get 90._

 _Total artifact count: 432 items._

* * *

"I did it Bane! I found the crown!" I said happily when I came back up to the boat.

"That is great! So where was it? What is the total gem and artifact count?" Bane asked me as he helped put everything away as I took the diving suit off.

"I was wrong about where it was, it was not in the office but the storage room." I told him.

"The storage room?" he asked as he looked up at me.

"Weird I know. Total gem count 180 and total artifact count 432." I said.

"So I get half and that is 90 gems." Bane said as he helped me put my diving suit away.

"Yeah it is." I told him.

"Good, are we all set to head home then?" he asked.

"Yes, lets head home." I agreed.

* * *

 _I was happy to be heading_ _home with everything I found. I couldn't have done this without Sebastian, he is a great friend._ _I wonder where the next adventure will take me_...

The end.

?

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the final chapter.**

 _Annie: Review please and be nice with it._

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**

 _Annie: Bye!_


End file.
